Show Me Feeling
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: "Feelings? You're a demon; you can take swords through your heart and bullets through your head. I don't think feelings will hurt you that badly." "Au contraire mon cheri," Sebastian leaned close to Ciel's ear, "Feelings can be very power, when used correctly." *chp 1 rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell against the expensive pane glass, as Ciel watched it intently. In truth, he was bored, his work was finished and his head hurt from the obnoxious storm. In defeat he leaned back into his chair and sighed. He thought of calling his butler but decided against it. "He's probably busy," Ciel's good eye widened, did he just consider Sebastian's feelings. The earl cursed lowly, he had become too comfortable with the demon. Being the prideful boy he was Ciel wouldn't admit to why, out loud anyway, he loved Sebastian. It was fairly simple to see and probably to the demon too. He thought back to a few weeks ago.

" _Sebastian!" Ciel called, his eyes never leaving the paper he was signing. He knew the demon was beside him, so he spoke again, "I'm ready for bed." With his signature grin Sebastian answered, "Yes my lord." Ciel sat up from his chair and walked out of his study._

_After he entered his room, he flopped onto the king sized bed without care. He hummed slightly when his face hit the clean sheets. Like a small child he began to roll around, then laughed at his antics. "My lord?" Sebastian stood there, obviously holding back a smile. It was a one in a million chance to see his bocchan so innocent. "I've been thinking about sleep since I woke up Sebastian, sleep shows that the awful day you endured is over," Ciel flipped on his back and sat up. _

_Sebastian kneeled and began to unlace his boots, "So what you are saying is sleep gives you a new start?" the butler placed the boots at the foot of the bed. Ciel mulled on what he said then answered, "Yes." "What of those creatures who don't rest?" Sebastian proceeded to pull off Ciel's socks. "Well it must suck to be them," a devious smile crossed the boy's face. _

_Sebastian smiled as well, his master, though only thirteen, was clever. "How mean my lord," the butler framed hurt in his voice. A royal blue eye rolled, "You are ridiculous Sebastian, and you don't really think I would believe you're hurt by my words." The butler got up and went to one of the many drawers and pulled out Ciel's night shirt. _

"_My lord," Sebastian started to head back to the earl, "It isn't kind to not consider another's feelings." Ciel laughed, "Feelings? You're a demon; you can take swords through your heart and bullets through your head. I don't think feelings will hurt you that badly." _

"_Au contraire mon cheri," Sebastian leaned close to Ciel's ear, "Feelings can be very power, when used correctly." Ciel's cheeks heated up, 'did he say my darling?' the poor boy's thoughts went wild. A dark chuckle brought him back to his senses. His butler stood up straight once more. Curiosity claimed Ciel; he shifted onto his feet and looked into Sebastian's eyes. _

"_Show me," Ciel whispered, he got lost in the deep red pools. He gasped when Sebastian's smile revealed sharp canines. Then three words sent a shiver through Ciel's body, "Yes my lord." Ciel let out a shocked muffled yelp when Sebastian pushed their lips together. A blue eye widened then slowly closed. _

_Sebastian move his lips slowly against Ciel's, he wanted the boy to feel every sensation, every movement possible. Little fingers tangled in black locks, occasionally gripping the hair. Ciel was lost in his own world, he didn't even notice when Sebastian lowered them down onto the bed. The earl shook when he felt a wet tongue run against his lips. Ciel fought it's entrance, he butler hovered over him, "Ciel," hearing his own name made Ciel's heart stop. Slowly he opened his eye; he was greeted by two red jewels, "Y-y-yes?" Ciel cursed his stuttering, "Open your mouth for me baby."_

_The boy's cheeks turned from pink to bright red, though he obeyed all the same. He opened his mouth slightly; "More," Sebastian licked his own lips in anticipation. Ciel closed his eye and opened his mouth wide. Immediately Sebastian slipped his tongue around Ciel's. "Mmmmhhh!" Ciel moaned as he felt Sebastian's tongue. Ciel began to feel hot; he wiggled his hips making Sebastian moan into his mouth. He was able to detach himself from his butler, " S- Sebastian hah what…" as he was about to finish the tongue was replaced back. _

_The appendage swirled around his cavern once again. Ciel felt the intense heat come back full force; he ground his hips into Sebastian's, this time Sebastian responded. They began to thrust their hips together, their lips only unlocking for air or moans. Wet and dirty noises filled Ciel's ears, "S-S-Seba…tian can't th-th-think!" The devil grinned, "You shouldn't be." Their hips picked up pace, Ciel could feel Sebastian's impressive size against his own groan. _

_Without hesitation Ciel locked his lips back with the butler's. The earl pulled at the other's hair almost ripped out some of the raven's locks. Spit ran down his chin and his eyes rolled back, "Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God!" Sebastian placed his head against Ciel's neck, hearing the earl scream something so holy during something so sinful caused his to nearly explode, "Bocchan," he bite into the creamy neck; Ciel screamed in the mix of pain and pleasure. Ciel's head was grabbed and made to look at his butler; he saw the once red eyes were now glowing. They burned into the very soul they owned. _

"_There is no God here," Sebastian's thrusts went wild sending Ciel into complete ecstasy. "S-S-SEBASTIAN AHHHHHHH!" the boy's back arched up and his body shook violently. Ciel felt his seed spill into his cotton, blue shorts. "AH!" Ciel heard his butler moan, he saw pure pleasure wash over the butler as well. His head was thrown back and his face flushed, Ciel came a second time. Both weakly thrust into each other's hips, riding out their orgasms; till finally they came down from their highs. Ciel's mind became fogged and then his vision went black._

The memory made Ciel groan, he looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He cheeks heated up and he began to palm himself threw his shorts. "S-Sebastian," he moaned lowly. "**Yes My Lord**."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I gave no intro on the first chap and am sorry if the paragraphs looked like crap, curse fanfic format. Anyway, yaoi warnings, blah blah blah. Now I'll shut up.**

"_**Yes My Lord."**_

Ciel turned his head slowly to the right and stared, Sebastian stared back at him. "It's rude to stare bocchan." "It's rude to come in without knocking."

"Touché," Sebastian stood up and swirled the over sized chair to face him, "though I don't think now is the time for banter."

"Well what time is it then?" Ciel decided he would not lose this game, again. With as much grace as he could muster he took the few steps needed to reach the older man, "I'm still curious, Sebastian." Ciel let himself pronounce every syllable of the name.

Sebastian raised a thin eyebrow, "About what bocchan?" He snaked his arms around Ciel's waist; eagerly waiting to pick the boy up at any moment, "How easy it was to pull you into the abyss of sin?" He tightened his grip and Ciel's breath hitched. The demon bent down close to the earl's ear, "Or how easy it was to make fall over the edge on your own?" Sebastian bite Ciel's ear quickly.

A blue eye widened, "I DID NOT **FALL** ON MY OWN YOU PUSHED ME!" He was furious, he didn't ask to be, whatever the word was that happened. He had only asked something rhetorical, nothing more. Ciel tried to wiggle out of Sebastian's arms, but only succeeded in making his hard-on worse, why was body so hot? He felt his knees growing weak and body slipping. "St-stop it w-wh-at ever you're… doing," he began panting. "I'm not doing anything my lord, I'm merely watching you unravel," the devil's right hand held Ciel's back while the other slithered inside the boy's shorts, squeezing the perk bottom. The boy moaned and began using Sebastian as a rubbing post, "Hah…no…more." He hid his face in his butler's uniform. The heat was worse than the night before. It burned, only being relieved when Sebastian touched him. He knew that had something to do with it, but his mind was going blank.

Sebastian smiled down at him, "Bocchan?" Ciel looked up with glazed eyes, "Yes." It wasn't a question, it was permission.

Without hesitation Sebastian picked up Ciel, who wrapped lithe legs around his waist, and carried him to the room. Though it wasn't a far walk it was still too far for comfort.

Ciel nuzzled the other's neck and began to suck a patch of skin. He was satisfied when he heard a low groan. On instinct he started to thrust his hips again; he started sucking harder, leaving a dark mark, making muffled moans of joy.

Sebastian nearly threw the boy down and would have loved to have taken him in the hall, but he knew better, "Sebastian h-hurry!" Hearing the sex deprived voice sent Sebastian flying. They reached the bedroom within seconds. Ciel was thrown careless on the mattress while Sebastian locked the door.

Frustrated tears formed in Ciel's eyes as he tried to take off his pants. Lucky Sebastian reached him and ripped the awful things off. He gasped as cool air hit him; Sebastian moved his body toward the center of the bed. "Sebastian…off all off, please." "Yes my lord," Sebastian tore Ciel's new shirt; though the earl didn't care, he would scold him later, right now he needed pleasure.

Sebastian's mouth nearly watered at the site of his bocchan, his Ciel so lustful so impatient. "Yours too," Ciel bucked his now bare hips into Sebastian's clothed ones. The demon nearly shredded his own attire and threw it somewhere in the massive room; then locked lips with his beloved.

Ciel moaned into the hot mouth on his, he placed his hands on either side of his loves face. 'I love him,' Ciel admitted to himself, then joined Sebastian's tongue in a game of tag for the second time. Their hips began to rock hard together without mercy.

Sebastian was tired of childish ways of getting off; he wanted, no, needed more.

Ciel gasped into the kiss when he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his member. He wanted to ask why but couldn't get Sebastian's lips off his. He body started to move with the other's hand. It worked, till Sebastian decided to hold down Ciel's hip. With the little energy he had, he slapped the demon's arm hard. Finally the man pulled back, "Bocchan?" "I hah couldn't… breathe," Ciel felt like he was going to have an asthma attack.

"Even so you shouldn't hit," the demon kissed the boy's cheek. "Even if I was being suffocated?" Sebastian let out a chuckle and removed Ciel's eye patch, "Especially then bocchan, who knows what I was working up to."

Ciel giggled, it was a strange sound, even to him. He felt the heat return, 'What the hell's wrong with me?' His hips began to wiggle again, he tried to close his legs then remembered his butler was in between them, "Sebastian w-wh-why is it so h-hot?" Ciel's mind praised heaven and hell when he felt Sebastian's hand around him again. He was allowed this time to move around. His head lulled back as the warm hand stroked him, "Sebas-tian m-more."

"Bocchan," Sebastian got Ciel's attention. He gripped his hand around the boy's penis, making Ciel's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Wha-t?" Ciel was barely in reality, thinking was much too hard at this point. "I believe I gave you too much," Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead and let the boy go. Ciel whined as he watched Sebastian get up and walk into the bathroom, "No, don't stop." He lay back on the bed defeated, and then an idea hit him.

Sebastian could hear his master moan but didn't think much of it. He grabbed the container of oil he was looking for, and then headed back. The container dropped onto the carpet as Sebastian's eyes fell on the bed. There was his little mater legs spread wide, his body arching and a hand around himself.

Ciel knew the demon was watching him, he didn't care. All he knew was that he felt good, as if ecstasy had wrapped its warm blanket around him. "Sebastian," he moaned, bucking faster. "More give me more!" The earl had a strange urge and licked two of his lithe fingers. 'Why do I feel so empty; it hurts,' Ciel tried to push his fingers past the tight ring. "Ugh," was the only noise he made when they went in. He thrust his hips downward and moaned at the feeling of being filled, if only a little.

A carnal smile arose from Sebastian's face. He let the container lay on the ground, forgotten. The demon crawled onto the bed and hovered over the boy, he watched, just simply watched and waited. All his master need to do was say two words. "Sebastian please," bicolor eyes pleaded for something they didn't know. Sebastian's erection jumped with joy, 'There it is.' "Are you sure bocchan?" he knew better than to ask but he loved teasing.

Ciel was pissed, had he really just asked him? 'Damn him! He knows I can't think!' the boy tried to see both sides of this; though the little voice in his head kept saying, '_DO IT_!' With much effort he let go of himself and grabbed Sebastian by the hair. He pushed his lips forcefully against the demon's and swiped him tongue across the delicious lips. A smile graced his face when he was granted permission. The feeling of the hot wet battle his mouth made him mad. Without thought he said, "Fuck me."

Red eyes widened, 'I really did give him too much,' though Sebastian was not in any means complaining. Sebastian bit his lip, as he watched Ciel spread his entrance.

Tears for the third time spilled without mercy, "P-p-ple-ase."

The demon licked his lips, "**Yes My Lord**."

Pre cum dripped for Ciel's tip just at the answer. He let out a shocked yelp when Sebastian spread his legs wide. "What AHH!" he screamed when he was entered full force. Ciel grabbed his butler's shoulders, "I'm gunna die, it's too big." Sebastian let out a dark chuckle, "I have heard of very few that did during sex bocchan," he pulled out slowly, "I plan to keep you off that list." His hips snapped back sending Ciel up the sheets.

Sebastian hummed at the feeling of being engulfed by his master. He had waited far too long and wasn't going to ruin it by rushing.

Ciel was in torture, it felt amazing but it wasn't enough. His nails clawed at the older males back, ripping skin and leaving marks. "Se…bas…tain, I want… it …rough." He could feel the smile on the other's face.

"Rough huh, okay bocchan," Sebastian let his eyes glow, "I'll show you how rough I can be." The answer he got back surprised him, "Please do."

Ciel was quickly flipped onto his hands and knees. A piercing screech ripped through his throat as he was entered again. He gripped the bed sheets under him and tried to stay up. Sebastian began to pound into him, nearly making him fly into the head board. "Yes yes yes!" Ciel's arms gave out and his head flopped to the side on the sheets. He felt every inch of the massive manhood inside him, pulsing thrusting. "Seb-astian more!" he kept screaming for more of what he was being given, "Harder damn it!" He moaned loud when Sebastian's force made him slide against the silk sheets.

"Bocchan," the demon could barely keep control, "You're so tight!"

Never before had Ciel heard Sebastian yell something so vulgar, but he loved it. The bed began to cry from the abuse it was taking from the two. Though the lovers didn't care, they need release. "More more more! Give me it all, I need it!" Ciel grabbed the hand bruising his right hip. He looked back at Sebastian longingly, "I want to feel it all."

Sebastian grabbed the boy's arms and made him sit in his lap, he flipped the earl around so they were face to face. The boy began to bounce hard on his dick. "Better Ciel?" He kept slamming into the boy, no mercy, no love, just sex.

"YES!" bicolor eyes were half lidded, his mouth opened wide drooling and his cheeks were flushed. "PLEASE DON'T STOP!" he didn't care who or what heard him, he needed this. Ciel felt he was on the edge of heaven and hell. "Bocchan will you do something for me?" "Yes," he was willing to kiss Grell if it got him what he wanted. "Say my name."

"Sebastian!"

"Louder,"

"Sebastian!"

"LOUDER!"

"SEBAS-Tian!" his voice was cracking, Sebastian was going at an inhuman speed.

"I SAID LOUDER YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"SEBASTIAN PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"**Yes my lord**."

Ciel's ear perked at the dark voice in his ear. The insane speed, the pain, the amazing feeling of being full to the brim, it was driving him mad. "Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed higher than his voice had ever gone before; his body convulsed then trembled madly, his back bent. Ribbons of cum shot out of him, landing of his chest, he moaned when he felt Sebastian's seed spill into him, he watched the older man's face tight as he exploded. "IT WON'T STOP IM GUNNA DIE!" Ciel hiccupped; the feeling of release wouldn't leave him. After three minutes of bliss they came down from their highs. They collapsed on top of the bed, Sebastian laid his head on Ciel chest.

Sebastian had never felt so exhausted before or so happy. Slowly he crawled up to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Je t'aime, mon ciel."

A silent tear ran down the earl's, one of joy, he answered, "Je t'amie, mon enfer."

They shared a kiss not full of lust but was gentle and inviting. 'Loving,' Ciel thought. "I hope you know I was right bocchan." "How do you figure that?" Ciel laughed. "Because I told you," Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek, "Feelings can be very powerful." With a smile Ciel agreed, "I guess you were right, by the way what did you do to me?" Sebastian chuckled, "Oh bocchan I simple shared my feelings, to a demon love is like an aphrodisiac it can spread to whom we have fallen for, and I had never experienced it till now." Ciel snuggled up to him and smiled, "Good, I feel the same."

**Tada, I hoped you liked it, didn't boo, but still. Give me some suggestions. The only pairings I won't touch are NarutoxSakura and GrellxSebastian, eew, bye**


End file.
